Demigodly Time Off
by swim2pro
Summary: What happens when the demigods go to Europe after the second prophecy takes place. Rated T cause I'm paranoid...and also not sure where the plot will lead. My first fanfic. R&R. Percabeth, Thalico, and a bunch others. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please review. But please not to harshly.**

**Percy**

"Now what? We finished the prophecy really early. There should be like, 3 months before the next one starts." Annabeth said. All of our friends were with us. Thalia and Jason, Piper, Frank, Nico, and Hazel. We were making our way down to the small city that resided in the Roman demigod Camp.

"We should all go on vacation. You know, so we can catch up with each other." Thalia suggested, leading us into the city. "Besides, if anything does happen, there are other demigods to fill in until we get back."

"Yeah, I kind of want to get away from this continent. We've seen pretty much all of it. We should go somewhere different to have newer, happier memories."

"Sounds good to me." I said, as we arrived at the city. We decided to go eat and finish this discussion. Once we ordered, we started thinking about the details of this trip.

"You know we couldn't all travel together, right?" Piper noted as we sat down. "Thalia and Jason wouldn't be comfortable traveling by seas or by any way Nico travels. The same goes for Percy and Nico." This was true, but we all wanted to go someplace together. It was the point of our trip.

"We could travel separately." Nico said quietly. We all kind of stared at him. Including Thalia, who almost gawked. Nico looked down at his food, steaming in his face. It wasn't a bad idea. We could travel separately and comfortably and all meet up again in the same place.

"Where did you want to go?" asked Hazel, breaking the silence.

"Um…Europe. Just not the homelands—anything but that." Thalia said.

"Not even one small trip? For a day? I wanted to study the architecture." Annabeth pleaded in a small voice, looking down.

"So Percy will take you." Thalia decided. "We can all go off on our own too. So we don't get…tired of each other." We all stared at her.

"I don't know how to navigate or do any other trippy stuff! The only time I've been in places other than New York was for a quest." Thalia and Annabeth looked at me like I was the crazy one, while everyone else continued with their own plans for traveling. I could tell Annabeth and Thalia weren't happy about something involving me. Annabeth sighed.

"You don't have to navigate or do any other 'trippy stuff'. You just have to come with me. I can't go alone. And I already know you don't really care if we go back to Greece so soon." She answered. I was going to object, but I realized it was true. I really didn't care, as long as I was with my friends—preferably not being chased by monsters.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But if something bad happens, I'm blaming it on you." I said to Annabeth. Thalia laughed.

"Don't act like you won't have a good time!" Thalia said. We all went back into planning our trip. It was exciting. As for regular money, we were set. The Roman Camp and Chiron had invested in a lot of big companies. Annabeth had too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first few chapters are pre-written, giving me the ability to post when I have the time. How is it so far?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the PJO stuff. All I did was write this story. Only the plot is mine.**

**Nico**

I liked Thalia's idea of a big trip. It would give us all time to step away from fighting things that threatened life as we know it. Most of us had survived two big prophecies, and that was major. We deserved some time off.

After we all (for lack of a better word) "dispersed" for the night we went back to our cabin. The Greeks had their own Big House with a room in it for each god and goddess. Plus two extra rooms for our Greek non-demigods like Grover and Juniper. It was easier that way since there were only six or seven of us. We shared two bathrooms, so we had to take turns. On her way back from the bathroom, Thalia stopped by my room.

"Hey, you never told me where you wanted us to go…" She said leaning in the doorway.

"You might not want to go." I told her. I picked out a place I wanted to visit, but it was for family reasons. I wanted to honor my mother.

"Does it matter where I want to go? Anyplace is fine, just as long as we are away from this continent." She said. I thought about that. Did we know when we were leaving or how long we'd be gone?

"Italy. So I can see where part of my family came from." I felt like visiting Italy would bring me closure. I'd been there before, but only briefly. I wanted to be at peace with the rest of my family and move on. I wanted to be closer to my friends and enjoy everything with them, but it was hard feeling that everything we ever did could bring them enough harm that could possibly expose them to death. I had already lost everything, and I couldn't let them get any closer than they already had. Dad promised not to take anyone else so soon.

"Oh," she said. I had a feeling she already knew why. She walked over silently and hugged me. Thalia knew how hard it was for me to move on from things. "I would love to go to Italy with you." She said.

I smiled. "Thanks Thals," I said, still hugging her. After a few minutes she was almost asleep. "Come on Thals. It's late. I'll take you to your room." I picked her up and carried her to her room, and tucked her in. Jason came and said goodnight to her.

"She's always this tired when she goes to sleep," he said.

"Yeah. She's a giant ball of energy," I said before walking back to my room.

_2 Weeks later-day of departure_

**Piper**

The morning of our day of departure, Jason took me flying. We left really early and almost everyone was still asleep. We went to the top of the Roman Big House, and jumped off. Then he took off flying, while carrying me. Today saw the entire campus. We didn't even have to stop. When we got back to the city, we decided to get breakfast before getting ready to leave.

Jason and I were taking a plane. He had arranged to get us a private jet to take us to Europe, and from there we would travel with the group. Thalia would have come with us, but Nico wanted to go to Italy, so he and Hazel would shadow travel them and Frank to Europe early. We would meet Leo and Reyna in Europe, since Leo got injured in the last quest. Reyna flew out to nurse him back to health, and also so he wouldn't be lonely. They had grown close over the last few months.

"What do want to eat?" Jason asked. We had stopped at a café.

"Um…maybe just a muffin, but can I get something for on the plane?" I asked, looking up at him. We were standing in line. I knew there would be food on the plane, but I wanted something from camp. He smiled. He already knew what I wanted.

"Sure. Soup okay? Or did you want to try something new?" He asked, mocking me.

"Familiar! Remember?" I asked, knocking him with my arm. He smiled. Of course he remembered. When it was our turn to order, he got two chocolate chip muffins, chicken noodle soup, and orange juice. We walked to the tables outside and sat down.

"So what exactly is our route?" He asked, opening his juice. I pulled out a map Thalia had made for us.

"First, we go to…Spain. We stay there for about a week, and then we go to France and Monaco. Next we go to London, and after that we all go to Italy. That's it so far. Thalia thought that after that we could just wing it."

"Of course she did," he said, shaking his head. When we finished our food, we headed back to the Roman Big House. "Come on," he said. "We've got to get Hazel and Frank, and make sure they're ready. Nico said he was going to be ready by ten."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews and follows! With more reviews, I can better edit a write my story, so please review! Also, I had a question...oh yeah. An idea for a possible conflict, like between the monsters/gods/titans and the demigods? It's just an idea, but I just wanted ideas. Ok. Now for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I don't teach. I don't have a son. I don't tell stories. I am horrible at creating characters. So all of the characters belong to Rick Riordan. Not me.  
**

* * *

**Hazel**

I awoke to a knocking on my door.

"Hazel? You up yet? It's me, Piper," the voice said. I yawned.

"Yeah, come in Piper," I replied. She looked like she had been up for a while.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were up already, since you guys are leaving first. Nico is almost ready to leave, I think."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Piper."

"No problem." After she left, I got ready to go. First I showered and got dressed. I planned on packing lightly. Anything else I needed I could put on the boat Percy was taking. I decided to just take... nothing really. I wouldn't need anything—except my spatha **(A/N: greekfreek101-is this right?)**, just in case. I had already packed anything else I might have needed on the boat. I was ready.

I met Frank, Nico, and Thalia at the boat. They were dropping off their extra stuff so we could go.

"Do you have your wallet?" Thalia asked Nico.

"Yes."

"With both kinds of money?" I ask.

"Yes." He looked around and did a head count. Jason and Piper came by to see us off. They weren't leaving until later today.

"We're leaving now. Nico and Hazel will shadow travel us into our room. I sent one of my former hunters to reserve a room for us." Thalia told Piper.

"Okay. See you guys in Spain! Have fun in Italy." She and Jason hugged us all goodbye, and the shadows surrounded us.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer, and the chapter after that will be a lot longer than that. War/battle ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter will be longer I promise. I've gotten to a point where I can do double perspectives of the same scene, and then then next scene. Also things will speed up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

* * *

**Annabeth**

I didn't wake up until 10. It felt good to be able to sleep in. And then get on a boat and sleep some more. When I got up, a packed my laptop and my design book in a bag with anything else I thought I might need. I was so used to packing lightly. I brought a few extra sets of clothes. If I needed more, we could always buy more, but that would be my last resort. Otherwise we could just wash them. Then I went to shower and get ready to leave. At the pace we would be traveling at, we would be in Florida 2 hours after we left. Percy told me we would be able to dock at ports if wanted to eat. He wasn't good at math, but the ocean was kind of his thing. After that, I had to wake him up. He had to get more sleep so he could successfully take us all the way to Europe—in a boat.

When I came to his room I knocked on his door.

"What?" he said sleepily.

"Percy, its time to get up." I yelled. He moved around a little, and opened the door. He was already dressed and ready to go. I looked at him. He had on jeans and a white long sleeve t-shirt, even though it was the middle of summer. We had already loaded our extra things onto the boat.

"I'm ready. You want to grab breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah. But get another hoodie."

"Why?" he asked, as he went to get his gray one.

"Because." I started. "I said so." He rolled his eyes and we started walking. We walked toward the pavilion and sat at the Greek table with Piper and Jason. They were leaving at the same time we were, and we would be meeting at all the same spots for progress updates and…stuff.

After sacrificing portions of our food, we sat down and ate. We had cereal and bagels, since we would eat again later.

"Percy?" I started. "Do you think we'll run into any monsters in Europe? Even the first demigods had to travel around the world an—"

"Annabeth, you shouldn't worry. It takes away the whole 'vacation' idea. I know you always have your plans and what not, but if we run into anything suspicious, you'll think of something. Plus we have our weapons." He grinned, evilly and took a bite of his bagel. After a minute he looked back at me. "Why are you asking anyways? Any current nightmares?"

"Only that you'll sink us or get us lost in Greece!" I said, lightening the tone. With Percy, either of those things were highly possible. He had a VERY short attention span.

"Hey, I don't always mess up badly!" He defended. "I've always been able to control the water when I needed to."

"And the directions?" I smiled. He was stuck there. We always got lost, somehow.

"Well, I can't be good at everything. You can be smart and direct. I can…do whatever I do…" He got lost in thought thinking about what he did best. I would have said something, but he was good at so many things. Plus, it was funny watching him try to remember something he hadn't messed up. Just then, Piper and Jason walked over to our table. Percy was too deep in thought to notice them.

"Um…what's with him?" Piper asked me. I looked over at him a laughed quietly, and nudged his shoulder.

"What?" Percy was startled. Piper and I giggled. He glared at me.

"Come on. They're ready." I said. We got up and walked to the ship. It was in the valley between our cabin and the city. Once we were on the ship, Jason and Piper boarded the plane and took off. We flew the boat into the ocean, and took off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks, guys for the reviews. Jason is a hard perspective to write, he is so stiff. I can't imagine him doing anything other than what he is told and answering only to what it asked. Know any good Jason fanfics where Jason is IN character? Preferable Jiper, but Jason and other people are good too. Okay. And now, for the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I my computer though. That's gotta count for something.**

* * *

**Thalia**

Frank and Hazel decided to go out and explore for their first night in Italy. Nico had used more energy to shadow travel us, so he pretty much passed out as soon as we got to our room. As demigods, we're so used to being closed to each other at all times. So we got a suite with 2 bedrooms, that way we could be easily alerted if anything bad happened.

Once Nico woke up, he was still very drained but he didn't feel like sleeping anymore so we decided to stay up and watch movies. I ordered pizza, while he showered and changed. (Showers always help people feel more rejuvenated.) Nico was still in the shower when the food got delivered. I didn't see any reason to wait until he came to eat, so I stuffed my face with as much pizza as I could. I was half way through the first box when he came out. He had on dark jeans and a grey t-shirt, and his black aviator's jacket was thrown over his shoulder. He stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You practically ate the whole box! Without me!" he said, panicking. I reached down, calmly and pulled out 7 more boxes.

"Oh, thank the gods. He whispered dramatically, as he sat down. The room was silent for a minute as we downed two more boxes off pizza. Half way through the third box, I took my pizza and stretched out on the bed in front of the television. Nico brought over the box and sat at the end of the bed.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"300. In Italian or English?" I asked. He looked back at me quizzically.

"Do _you_ know how to speak Italian?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, but we could watch and read the subtitles…" I drifted off. He stared at me. Nico could speak and understand Italian fluently.

"Do you really want to read subtitles? When we're on vacation?" He asked. I pondered the thought. I hadn't actually thought about doing anything intellectual on this trip, for any reason.

"Mmm, not really, no." I replied. "Of course you could always translate for me…" I started. That I said only for his reaction. He needed this vacation more than I did, with all he had been through. Now he looked at me like I was speaking a different language, one he didn't understand. His head twitched. I laughed.

"Look, Thals… I love you and all, but I really don't feel like translating a movie…or anything other than signs and menus. Plus, aren't you tired?" Of course I wasn't tired, and he knew that too. If I was genuinely tired, I would fall asleep wherever I was.

"Okay," I said in surrender. "For your sake, we can watch it in English."

"Thank you" He patted the bed next to him. "Come sit over here." I went over and sat next to him, and leaned my head on his shoulder as he started the movie. He must have known I had exhausted all my energy, because a few minutes after the movie started, I started to drift off. Eventually I put my head in his lap and fell asleep. I felt him pick me up, and place me at the head of the bed as he kissed me on the cheek and whispered "Night Thals." I fell into a deep sleep.

**Nico**

When she asked me about the subtitles, I stared at her. I mean Thalia's smart, but she can't speak or understand Italian. Ancient Greek is a different story. And when she mentioned me translating, I almost fell over. I can speak and understand Italian fluently, but this was not time to show off my language skills. She seemed like she actually wanted to think during the movie. But who knows. Her ADHD is very apparent.

"Look, Thals… " I started. "I love you and all, but I really don't feel like translating a movie…or anything other than signs and menus. Plus, aren't you tired?" I knew she wasn't tired yet. But her energy was going to run out as soon as she settled down. I just had to get her to that point.

"Okay," Thalia sighed in surrender. "For your sake, we can watch it in English" I had almost won. Now she just had to sit still for a few minutes and fall asleep. After she was asleep, I could sleep peacefully, knowing my sister was okay and Thalia wasn't running around doing something crazy.

I patted the empty space next to me, and told her to come sit next to me. After she sat down, she began falling asleep and was asleep before the plot of the story picked up. When I was sure she was asleep, I lifted her up to put her where her pillow was. After kissing her goodnight, I rolled over and collapsed. After shadow traveling us to Italy, and dealing with Thalia, I was exhausted. Soon I fell into a deep sleep, thankfully without nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long. I was a little behind, plus I had a busy day. Hope you like it.**

**I will do not own PJO**

* * *

**Jason**

As soon as we took our seats, Piper fell asleep. We had one of those private, luxury jets with two levels. It was small, but there were only two of us. Oh, and Grover and Juniper as our pilots. Chiron gave Grover permission to earn a pilots license in his free time, because he thought it would come in handy during rescue missions.

Anyways, Piper fell asleep, using my head as a pillow. She worked so hard at everything she did that sleep came in her spare time. I started drifting off until I fell asleep. Then the dreams started.

_"Jason! Jason!" A voice hissed. "It's me, Leo!" _

_"Leo? Why are you here?" I whispered. It seemed like a dangerous setting._

_"Listen, man. My wound got worse." He started. "Reyna sent for a healer but she seems worried. She's never worried. What should I do? I'm hyperventilating!" Watching his face, I could see his panic. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he was playing with gears from his magic tool belt._

_"Leo, calm down. Are you still in Switzerland? Do you want us to meet you in Switzerland first?"_

_"Um… Would you? Please? I think you guys need to see what's up with Reyna," Leo said._

_"Okay. I'll let everyone know." _

The dream started to fade until I couldn't anything anymore. I woke up.

What was Leo doing in my dream? Oh yeah. After the last big prophecy, Leo, Piper, and I all got empathy links so we would never lose each other. Don't get me wrong I loved everyone else. But coming into the quest with no memory, these guys still stuck with me. And we had an unbreakable connection. I didn't want to lose that, and neither did they.

"Oh good, you're up." A voice said. I looked up and saw it was Piper, and she smiled.

"We're at our first stop. You ready? 'Cause I'm really hungry."

"What about your muffin?" I smirked, and started walking towards the exit.

"Well, I was hungry earlier, and you were still asleep, so I ate it." She replied. We were supposed to meet Percy and Annabeth, but we didn't really know how to land on sand. Grover and Juniper got distracted by a local "Peace" pep rally, and told us to go without them. Fortunately, there was a patch of cement that could serve as an airplane runway. When we landed, we walked into the busy street to find a cab. It was around 12, so we had lunch. When we got to the Red Robin, a waitress showed us to the table Percy and Annabeth were sitting. There was also another waitress. Both waitresses were blinking rapidly, and looked like they were trying to keep from sneezing. I know I was, their perfume was so heavy. I couldn't even look at them. Once Piper snatched or menus from them, they walked away. Piper glared at the place they once stood.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Annabeth glared at me.

"What's wrong is that some people don't know when to back off!" She scolded, a bit upset. Piper nodded.

"Annabeth, calm down." Percy started, while staring out the window. His voice seemed strained. "They were being stupid, and they stink," he said, turning around and you could see him covering his face to block the scent. We laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Percy, your so rude! Was it really that strong?" Annabeth asked, controlling her laughter.

"It's not as bad as you two!" Percy pointed at them. "You guys glared at them the WHOLE time! And, yes it was that bad! It smells like a million different things at once. Its sickening." Annabeth laughed at him. At least this brought their spirits up. After the waitresses took our order, I brought up my dream.

"Leo was in it? Just him?" Piper asked thoughtfully. "Strange, I wonder why I didn't dream about it." Our empathy link should have included her. Something wasn't right. Annabeth frowned. We all knew how much she wanted to get away and NOT run into trouble. Either way we were kind of prone to it.

"Don't get worked up yet. If you do, how can you enjoy being pushed overboard and off the deck?" Percy asked.

"You are NOT pushing me over the boat OR the deck." Annabeth responded.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"No! Not now, not ever. If I get in the water it will be by my free will."

"You know, I don't think she'll win that bet." Piper whispered to me. I laughed.

"Lets see how many times it's _against_ her will this entire trip. I think it will be at least five times."

"No, he won't be able to do it more than once." She smiled. "He'll get in so much trouble from the first time that he won't even be able to try it again. Plus Annabeth's too smart for that." We looked back at them—Percy grinning about the idea of pushing Annabeth, Annabeth trying not to worry about the possibility of something going wrong.

After we left the restaurant, Annabeth and Percy went off to find Grover and Juniper. Piper and I just walked up the beach past the empty lot with our jet. I like hanging with her. We can just sit in silence and enjoy everything together, although sometimes it feels I can't relax because I don't want to mess anything up. What happens if I say the wrong thing and she misunderstands? Yeah, I'm good with silence. You know, unless she says something first.

When we got really far down the beach, we decided to turn around and go back. We figured everyone would be ready by the time we got. The last stop we would take would be Bermuda. All that crap about the Bermuda Triangle being haunted and what not is just stuff that the Big Three stir up for the fun of it. It does however happen to be where the sea of monsters are. So we'll be making a quick pit stop and continuing on to well, Switzerland, since our change of clothes. After Bermuda, Percy and Annabeth would sail to Italy to pick up Thalia and everyone else. Then we would all meet in Switzerland to visit Leo. Gods, I hope he's okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm all caught up now. I need to do the next scene, so it might come late tomorrow night, but I'll put it in as soon as I can. Could I get maybe...3 more reviews please? I really want to know what you guys think about it. Until then, the story.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. Not the PJO series.**

* * *

**Percy**

We couldn't find Grover and Juniper, but they came back to the plane and where ready to leave whenever Jason and Piper got back. We both figured it would be a while, so we split up. Annabeth and I got took some of our stored food down to the beach. Okay, it wasn't really food—it was more like dessert. Blue food I only do with my mom. It's her thing. Ice cream, was what Annabeth liked, especially Rocky Road. I was fine with plain chocolate, but we could never have anything simple, could we? Anyways, when we got close to the shore, I grabbed her arm so she couldn't get away.

"Dessert Picnic?"

**Annabeth**

"…Picnic?" was all I heard before he took off running, pulling me behind. Before I knew it we were in the water, under the water—watching the waves crash onto the shore. Tiny fish and other sea creatures moved around with the waves, and sometimes seaweed plastered itself onto our bubble. It was a beautiful view. We ate our ice cream in silence, drinking in the view. No current architectural structure could capture the beauty of nature, no matter what. It's a shame too, because most of the land that is all accessible is polluted and man-made, nothing natural. After sitting on one of the ocean shelves for a while, Percy willed the bubble to float back up to surface, so we could set sail on the Argo 2, and make our way to Europe.

_Time Lapse—back on the boat, after setting sail_

After seeing the ocean from a new perspective, I got so many new ideas for my latest architectural project. Even if I couldn't build it immediately, I had applications on my computer that gave me a pretty good rough draft of what I wanted my design to look like. I wanted incorporate different parts of my life into the current design, to represent stability. I never got a fair chance at a stable life, where you go to school and go through regular teenage things. Half the time I spent fighting for my life, the other half I just spent trying to repair the broken walls around me. That last time I had let other people help hold up my walls, they ended up pushing them in on me, and I was left worse than I was before. But anyways, I wanted this project to be the one stable thing from my life. It would represent my life, but it wouldn't fall and crush me.

After an hour of jotting down the constant "pop-up" ideas, I went out to the main deck. Percy and Leo had quizzed us on boat safety, and boat vocab, but I was to busy planning to care. It wasn't like I would get in trouble for not knowing it. It was just preferred. Percy was still out on deck. He started talking as soon as he saw me.

"Annabeth?" he asked. His eyes were wild like some crazy idea had popped into whatever little space his brain could carry. Pause. I simply cannot go on any further with out describing how the ship looked. It was as big as a battle ship

_Here it comes_, I thought, sighing. "Do you think that I could submerge the boat under the water for sometime? Like in a bubble? Cause I would really like to know what it feels like to be a move underwater…well, you know what I mean." He thought about this while I prayed to Poseidon that _he_ could send Percy a sign that his idea wasn't worth trying, especially not with a ship. Thank, Poseidon—he gave a sign. The waves got bigger, and shook a little, then stopped.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, Perce."

"Yeah, I think my dad agrees with you. What about with a small boat, in a lake?" he prompted to the waves. The waves died down until there were none, and we had smooth sailing. He took that as a yes, and turned to me. "What do you say? Are you in?" he asked, eyes still wide. Well, if I didn't go, he would try to find a way to make me, and then we would fight, and no ones like fighting. Unless, of course you're trying to save the world.

"Yes, but I better not drown. With all the stuff we've been through, death by drowning would be one of the most pathetic ways to die." He laughed.

"Yeah, but you would be with me. Son of the sea god, right here," he said pointing at himself.

"Hey, we both agreed that you're not good at everything. Besides, how would it sound tell everyone back at camp that one of the Seven has drowned? We fight monsters, and I go down by water? Not even water spirits or naiads. Inanimate water." He was laughing at me the whole time. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Annabeth, I know I'm not good at everything, and that you don't like admitting I'm okay at controlling the water. But drowning really? You sound like you have a phobia of it. Which, I know you don't," he concluded.

"How do you know?" I asked testily. Instead of answering, he ran towards me like he was going to jump. I tried to move, but ran out of time. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and jumped. It was like jumping off the diving board, but with more weighted. We separated in the water, and swam up to the surface.

"What exactly are you feeling right now?" he asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Livid," I said, glaring at him. I didn't want to be wet. The water was cold. He needed to shut up. Instead he laughed.

"And that is how I know you're not afraid of water." He was _still_ laughing. I decided not to do until after we were back on the boat, where water wasn't as much of an advantage. What would I do? Silent treatment? Actually fight him? Oh well. When the time came, I would get my comeuppance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that this is late.**

**Disclaimer: I Swim2pro hereby swear to never own PJO or any material that belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Frank **

Hazel and I were on our way back our hotel when we spotted Percy and Annabeth. That's weird, I though we were going to meet them? Greece wasn't very far if you had Percy navigating the boat, so it didn't make sense for them to be here for a pit stop. Oh well, they weren't here by accident, so we went over to see them.

"Percy? Annabeth?" Hazel started. "Why are you guys here? On the boat, Greece is like five minutes away."

"Yeah, well we had a change in plans. We all have to go to Switzerland. Leo thinks there's something wrong with Reyna, so we decided to just go there first." Annabeth answered. They looked worn out. They had spent the whole day traveling, and it was pretty late.

"Okay, well why don't you guys stay tonight?" I say. "And then we can leave tomorrow. We're going to have to take a train since Percy or Nico can't use air travel." Percy nods. You can tell he's exhausted.

"Yeah, okay. Before we go back to the hotel, can we get something to eat? We're starving."

"Sure. Or, we can get room service."

_Time Lapse-Hotel_

Back at the hotel, we ordered our food. Along with the multiple types of pastas and exotic desserts they had, we also saw plain American food. Percy and Annabeth ordered 3 plates of food, both Italian and American. After they ate, Percy collapsed. We all kind of figured it would take a lot of energy to get them here within a day, so we didn't bother them. Annabeth wanted to know where Nico and Thalia were so she could tell them about Leo and everything else. Hazel was about to answer when we heard noises—coming from Thalia and Nico's room. Annabeth went to check it out.

"Really? What are you wrestling over now?" Annabeth said in disbelief.

"HE STARTED IT!" We heard Thalia yell.

"Shhhh, Thalia, you're too loud!" Nico whisper-yelled. They continued to argue until they realized Annabeth was supposed to be in Greece.

"Wait. You're here for something. You're supposed to be in Greece." Thalia said. "Why are you here?"

"We're leaving tomorrow for Switzerland, because Leo thinks something is wrong with Reyna. He was really worried, so we're just going to check it out and make sure everything is okay."

"Okay. What time are we leaving?"

"The train leaves at nine in the morning. It's super fast so we should get there in about a day. But he's fine until then because Jason and Piper are already there."

"Ugh, fine. But I'm sleeping on the train." Said Nico, who was unsurprisingly half asleep—half passed out on the floor.

"You know, you're going to hurt your back if stay on the floor," Thalia said. He groaned and got up, mumbling something about it all being Thalia's fault. Eventually we all left and went back to our room. They were too crazy to share a room with, so it wasn't even an option. We took turns getting ready for bed, and soon enough we were all sleeping.

**Percy**

I was the first one awake. I felt really well rested for the time being, but I knew I would go back to sleep on the train. I so exhausted last night that I didn't get to see Thalia and Nico, although knowing them, they were probably wrestling or arguing over something.

I looked over at Annabeth. She looked so peaceful just lying there without any bad dreams. Too bad I had to wake her up.

"What? Two more minutes…" Annabeth said, sleepily.

"No, come on. You can sleep on the train." She reluctantly got up. We got breakfast from this little café on the corner of the street. We walked over to this little fountain of Minerva/Athena. We weren't in Rome, but in modern Italy statues of Roman gods and goddesses were everywhere. It was a little creepy because none of the statues were accurate, and they were all over.

"Okay, I'm just going go and be cheesy for a second. That okay?" I asked. She laughed, obviously still exhausted.

"Sure, why not?" She replied.

"Okay. I'm also going to try and not be sappy." I was stalling. As demigods we never really had time to re-word things into sensitive phrases. We were forward about everything pretty much. Most of the time it was because there was no time to care about the delivery, just that the person knew. Plus, I would never be able to figure out how Annabeth would react to things I did. Making a stupid decision that saves our lives? That could be good or bad, and sometimes it was both.

"Just say it, Seaweed Brain. I promise I won't laugh at you."

"Fine. You know how Hera kidnapped me to the other side of the country, and took away my memory? Of course you do. Well when I forgot everything, I felt…well, for lack of a better term 'broken'. Something wasn't right, and I couldn't remember the things that mattered. And I know you were out there, somewhere looking for me, worrying yourself too much for your own good. You also were probably worried about how bad my memory might be. But since you're my best friend, I don't want you to go through that again. Worrying about me. So I got you a promise ring." I gave her the ring. It was silver, with both of our names and birthstones. I had one to, but I wasn't wearing it.

**How will Annabeth react? What ****_were _****Nico and Thalia fighting over? What awaits them in Switzerland?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you merciful readers for waiting so patiently for this next segment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Now, without further ado, Chapter 9.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Just then, all the emotions I had felt since he'd gone missing came rushing back to me. I suppressed it enough to not cry, but I think I looked pretty shaken up. Percy wasn't always the smartest person—in fact he was never the smarter person, and he was oblivious to my emotions. So it was weird to here him say he knew all along how I felt. It felt good that he really did care. It was the best thing to receive from a best friend, boyfriend, etc., whatever. I was speechless, sure. But I would never have to worry again. Whatever we were, we were together forever. Not in a sappy cliché way, but more in the fact that he would always be there for me, friend, boyfriend, etc., whatever, and wouldn't let anything separate us. I didn't have to explain any of this to him, since he saw my emotions cross my face, so I just hugged him in thanks. We walked back to the hotel in a comfortable silence feeling a bond stronger than before.

**(A/N: Dear Readers, this note will be quick. Sorry about that last scene. I'm not the best with gushy scenes, where people are expressing their feelings and being emotional. If you send me your own version or an extension to the scene I'd be happy to edit it in w/your credit. Again, sorry.)**

**Thalia**

"Thaliaaa… Thaliaaa, it's time to wake up." I heard a soft whisper kind of how I imagined the Sirens to sound except there was only one voice and I'm sure it was much friendlier than the Sirens.

"Oh, but its our vacation. Can't we just stay here…" I nodded off.

"Thals!"

"Oh yeah. Can't we just stay here for a few more minutes? I hate waking up early and being up by a certain time." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know Thals. But if you get up now, you can sleep on the train. Plus they're serving breakfast downstairs, and they have chocolate chip waffles!" He said. Curse him. He knew one of weaknesses. I got up and got dressed and got everything ready to leave, and told him to meet me downstairs. But when I got to the little cafeteria place, there was no chocolate of any sort, unless it was on biscotti, and other little baked goods. Silently I walked back to the room. I entered stealthily in hopes of beating someone up. He must have sensed that I was back because he was well hidden. Oh well.

I walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door open. No one was there, but I saw a large black clad figure roll across the floor, to under the bed. So of course I went to go jump on the bed. Suddenly the black clad figure came out from under the bed and tackled me mid-jump. I tried to get away, but it was too late. I struggled to get away, but it was no use.

"I don't know why you're resisting." Nico said. He was next to me, but had pinned me down with his arm and leg resting on top of me. So basically, he was…diagonal to me. "The only reason you succeed in this game is because you're small and can move quickly. But I'm stronger than you."

"Stop grinning like an idiot, and get off of me." I said.

"Oh, but its so peaceful here…"

"I hate you so much right now. I just wanted you to know that. I'd kill you if you weren't already dead. " He rolled over, taking me with him.

"Ha-ha, not funny. I just wanted _you_ to know that you _don't_ hate me." He was still smiling. Someone knocked on our connecting door. I'm pretty sure it was Hazel.

"Guys, we're leaving soon. We can get breakfast on the train, and yes, there will actually be chocolate." Hazel said.

"Thanks, Hazel." Nico replied. "We'll meet you in the lobby."

"Seriously though, why are you so happy?" I asked.

"No reason. Let's go."

_On the train_

**Nico**

After I found our seats, Thalia went to find the breakfast with chocolate waffles. She said that she'd bring food back for me, but I'm pretty sure she'd eat it before she got back. Oh well. Percy and Annabeth were sleeping. It kind of makes sense, since it took Percy a ton of energy to get a boat from California to Europe. Hazel was telling Frank about the good things she remembered before dying. And I was just sitting. I was about to fall asleep when—

"Oh my gosh you're heavy." I screeched. Thalia isn't heavy if I'm picking her up, but when I'm not expecting her to jump on me, she seems pretty heavy.

"I don't weigh that much," she said, repositioning herself. "Here, you want a chocolate muffin?"

"Aww, you _did_ remember!" I said grabbing it from her. As I ate, she went and got Annabeth's computer. She came back with like 20 movies, the computer and the power cord, and I knew what was happening. She was restless.

When Thalia has an energy overflow, she does her best to deal with it. Sometimes it's wrestling me then telling me everything is my fault. Other times it's doing one thing over and over again, until you get so tired of it, you can't stand it. There are worse methods, like getting hormonal and crying because she doesn't know how to get rid of it, but that only happened when there was nothing else to do, any the restlessness wouldn't go away soon enough. She shot me a hopeful look. I could tell this was hurting her…

**Thalia**

I sat in his lap, and leaned up against his chest. Unfortunately he was taller than me, so his head could sit on top of mine, but whatever. He knew what was happening, but the worst part was how frequently it had been happening. I kept getting hyper. I actually think its not related to my ADHD. Anyways, after I got the movie set up on Annabeth's computer, my mind wandered. This was going to be a _long_ train ride.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The next segment will be up soon. Feedback? Reviews? Suggestions? Anything?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
